


The Boy Who Didn't Know Enough

by garbage_will_do



Series: Break and Mend [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, And feels, Episode Tag, Episode s03e09: The Girl Who Knew Too Much, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OMG I CAN'T, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Spoilers, and the fact that I TOTALLY CALLED IT!!!!!, like Lydia, so many spoilers, there's just so much to talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_will_do/pseuds/garbage_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to episode. That's all I can say or I'll... well, you understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Didn't Know Enough

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl; I CAN'T!!!! I think they literally broke my feels, for real this time.

Stiles could only stare out the broken glass of what had once been a window. Scott came up to him, and he was saying something, but Stiles couldn't hear it. What finally snapped him out of it was Chris stepping front of him and promising him they would find his dad.

***

The immediate course of action was to go to the hosiptal where Melissa, Derek, and Cora were. Scott took the initiative of driving because both Stiles and Lydia were too shaken up to hardly move. Isaac went with Allison and Chris.

Melissa saw them right as they walked in the door, took in Stiles' blank face, and the bruising on Lydia's neck, and demanded, "What happened?"

Scott shook his head at her, so she just followed the group to the room they were keeping Cora in. Derek stood up when they walked in and was immediately by Stiles' side. "Stiles," he whispered. "Stiles, what happened?" The teen's eyes started watering and he buried his face in the Alpha's chest. "Scott?"

"She took his dad. Ms. Blake is the Darach and she took his dad." Melissa gasped from the door, and Stiles sobbed.

"So, let me get this straight," Peter - who no one had noticed - said from the corner of the room. "Your _English teacher_ is the rogue druid we've been looking for this whole time. Is the Sheriff the next sacrifice?"

"No," Chris said. "He was just in the way. She won't start the next round yet, so we still have time to find him."

"But he fits into the guardian category, and she's crazy. We have no idea if he's still alive or not," Allison argued. "Dad, she tried to killed Lydia just because she knew too much."

"Yeah, and what the Hell was that scream? That was definitely Lydia." Isaac asked.

"She- She said I was a banshee, and that it was a shame she had to kill me."

Peter of course chose that moment to become very intrigued. "Oh... The Wailing Woman. Now _that_ makes a lot of sense."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guys," Melissa interrupted. "Look, I know all of you are very concerned, but this isn't helping Stiles or Cora, who just fell asleep, right now. So I suggest you decide if you're going to stay here or go out to look for the Sheriff. But right now Cora needs her rest, I need to look at Lydia's head and the bruising on her neck, and Stiles needs his father."

"We'll go," Chris said, volunteering himself and his daughter. "I have some ideas where she could've taken him."

"I'll go with you," Isaac said. "You could use all the help you can get." Chris nodded at him then looked to Scott.

"I should stay with Stiles."

"No, Scott, go." Melissa gave him a strained smile but continued, "They'll be safe here with Derek and Peter, and best way you can help Stiles right now is by bringing his dad home safe."

Scott swallowed and nodded, looking at the form huddled against Derek's chest. He went over and put his hand on Stiles' shoulder, waiting until his face turned to him before saying, "I promise you, man. We'll find your dad, and he'll be fine. We'll bring him back."

After they all left, and Melissa was treating Lydia's injuries, Derek took Stiles back over to the chair he had been sitting in, and pulled the teen into his lap. "It's gonna be okay, Stiles."

"I can't lose him, Derek. He's my dad, and I _can't_ -"

"Shh. It's gonna be okay. You won't lose him." And Derek hoped that was true, because if it wasn't, there would be Hell to pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Ok I feel much better now. I apologize for how short it was and any mistakes, but I wrote in like an hour and still can't wrap my head around anything that happened in tonight's episode. Just- OMG asdfghjkl;


End file.
